39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamilton Holt
Hamilton Pierre Holt is an outstanding athlete and plays many sports. According to his gym teacher, he is the most gifted athlete, and has mastered every sport, and is also talented in parkour. Hamilton attended Thompson Falls Middle School and was banned from karate, dodgeball, kickball and the knitting club. He disagrees with his father, on some things, including potentially killing Alistair Oh, and helping Amy and Dan (he wants to help them). He sometimes wonders if his father is too violent. He is the oldest of three children, the big brother of the twin sisters Madison and Reagan. He is being monitored by the Tomas branch because he has major potential to be a top agent, unlike his father. Also, he is the smartest in his family and later becomes a computer genius. Hamilton knows how to hack into computers. He appears to be as strong as his father, leading them into many physical fights. Later on, in the Cahills vs. Vespers series, he is Jonah Wizard's (and sometimes Erasmus') partner. He also loves playing football. He was a suspect for Vesper Three. Family *Eisenhower Holt- Father *Mary-Todd Holt- Mother *Madison Holt- Sister *Reagan Holt- Sister *Arnold- Pet Dog *Amy Cahill- Close friend/cousin *Dan Cahill- Close friend/cousin *Buchanan Holt- Grandfather (deceased) *Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) Appearance and Personality Hamilton has blue eyes and blond hair that is usually gelled. He usually wears the signature purple tracksuit of the Holt Family, and is very physically strong. However, he does have a more friendly side, most often when with Dan. He is the smartest member of his family, and is a computer genius. He is shown to be gentler and more empathetic halfway through the series. Beginning in the 5th book, ''The Black Circle'', he forms a friendship with Amy and Dan, and throughout the books the friendship gets stronger. In In Too Deep, he rescues Amy from Isabel Kabra. During that time he referred to them as Amy and his "Little Buddy", being Dan. On his card it is mentioned he was in the knitting club, revealing a softer side, but then he was banned from it. Appearances The Clue Hunt ''The Maze of Bones Hamilton is introduced 'laughing stupidly' at Dan after he is dropped on his head by Hamilton's sisters, Reagan and Madison. He later runs off after his parents while leaving the will reading. Later in the book, once his family is in Paris and having a family meeting at which Hamilton is portrayed as especially violent, having come up with the idea to burn down the mansion (though it's also said online that they were just trying to smoke out the Cahills), as well as throwing the flash bomb at the Cahills and Starlings. It must be noted however that these ideas are contested in the Rapid fire series. One False Note Hamilton has a short line when eating a burger he believes is 'too small' before jumping on the train to find the Cahills, and he also holds Nellie so she can't get away. After that incident, he and his family do not appear for the rest of the book. The Sword Thief Hamilton is seen yelping when Arnold jumps at his seat once the Holts kidnap the Cahills, and later on saying that he would be the one to save Amy when she was stuck beneath the train tracks. The Black Circle Hamilton's first major part takes place in this book when he makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings. He helps them get into the Motherland Calls, before attempting to beat them to the top (though he wears out too quickly with his vertical climb to actually beat them), and agrees to help them find the next Clue if his family gets it as well. He takes his family to Siberia while the Cahills stay in Russia. They also share info every half hour.While in Siberia, his family fights Ian and Natalie Kabra after going down the Road of Bones in a Kamaz truck (two occurences that make Dan very jealous). He's shown wanting to make his father proud by doing the right thing, though he also wants to be normal and find the Clues his way. By the end of the book, his father breaks the alliance, though it isn't clear what Hamilton's response to this is. A softer side of him is portrayed as well when he makes a joke about the Clue. In Too Deep Hamilton has two brief appearances. The first is when his father attempts to chase the Cahills. While his father is thwarted by a few surfing friends of Amy and Dan's Uncle Shep, Hamilton cares more about surfing than helping to catch them in the first place. He is seen again saving Amy via paraglider from Isabel and Ian Kabra. He has difficulty controlling it at first since it's his first time operating a paraglider, but overall saves Amy, resulting on her 'owing him one', to which he assures her that he'll collect on one day. It's unclear if he actually saved her for the sake of the Clue hunt, or if it was out of the human decency or friendship that the other Holts seem to avoid. That is when the actual friendship between Amy, Dan, and Hamilton begins. The Viper's Nest Hamilton has some 'important' appearances in The Viper's Nest. On the soccer field, he uses a mirror to do Morse code to tell Amy and Dan to leave. When they have the bomb on Alistair's head, he uses Morse code again by blinking to Dan, to tell him to pull the release break. That creates a diversion so Hamilton can set the bomb on a timer without being fully noticed. This effectively puts everyone out of harm's way without incriminating him to his father. The Emperor's Code Hamilton has one very brief appearance in which he is climbing Mt. Everest with his dad and sister and is mentioned when Dan sees him on TV. Storm Warning Hamilton called Amy and Dan to tell them that Eisenhower knew where they were going and that the Bahamas was the wrong place to go. They went to South Carolina instead. He also mentions that his dad said something about Calico Jack, though Dan thinks he said calico cat.Dan later calls him for any information he has on how to climb a flagpole, and gets a bit of a Clue through a very choppy phone call. At some point before the events of ''Into the Gauntlet, Hamilton, along with the rest of his family, explore the Arctic in search of a Clue. After a dispute with his father, Hamilton storms off into the Arctic and narrowly escapes a polar bear, as part of a test orchestrated by Vesper One. ''Into the Gauntlet Hamilton Holt enters the Madrigal Gauntlet representing the Tomas branch. He forms an alliance with Amy and Dan. Finally at the end, he gives up his Clues to Amy and Dan, saying that they deserve it and that his family cheated. While they are in the Gauntlet after the rock fall in the cave he is the one to save Dan from an asthma attack by giving him his inhaler, also representing their friendship. He also feels guilty about the incident with the Starlings in The Maze of Bones.He even apologized to Sinead Starling about the explosion. Hamilton also realizes, that even though hurting others to get what you want is the easy way out, it isn't exactly the right thing to do. When Isabel Kabra asks him his Clues, he lies that one of his Clues was thyme when it was Rosemary and Tin when it was Zinc. He comes up with the idea of tying up Isabel later. He also says that Eisenhower Holt is a great dad but he doesn't want to be exactly like him.Mission 10: End GameHamilton apppears in the Tomas challenge in Mission 10: End Game. He's holding a basketball in Madagascar and has a conversation with you, telling you what to do for the Tomas Challenge. Cahills vs. Vespers The Medusa Plot After Amy and Dan are instructed to steal from the ''Uffizi, Hamilton joins them along with Jonah Wizard as back up for the heist. He cases it with the Cahills and is made to cut out a hole in the window (which he makes a bit too small), and escapes the pandemonium with Amy, posing as her boyfriend to get through the police.Once the stolen painting is made out to be a fake, he helps Amy in her research and leads them to the Mud Angels. Once Dan and Amy go through their second heist, he and Jonah wait in the get-away boat, and catches Amy when she is forced to jump from the cliff.He and Jonah split from the group to go help back at Cahill Command in Attleboro as they break into the manufacturing plant with Sinead and Ian for the Vesper phone charger, but they don't find anything. He tries to grab some Cheez Doodles from a vending machine, an action which causes the building to explode. ''A King's Ransom Once more, Hamilton and Jonah are called in as back-up for the Cahills, but on their way to meet Amy and Dan, Jonah picks up a hitch-hiking French girl. Hamilton protests this, and gets stuck in the back seat, only for aforementioned French girl to turn out to be Cheyenne Wyoming, twin sister of Casper Wyoming, as well as Vesper 6. Hamilton proceeds to throw her over a wall before they drive off again. He is seen greatly disliking Jonah's driving (particularly after the brakes give out).They meet back up with the Cahills, and makes sense of why Casper and Cheyenne were after them (a theory which he feels is unintelligent merely because he said it, though he's correct), before the two pairs split up again. The Dead of Night Hamilton travels with Jonah Wizard to Pompeii. They meet Sandy Bancroft and head off for the museum. Shatterproof He and Jonah follow a fake Luna Amato. He was also there when Jonah killed Luna and and Luna killed Erasmus. Trust No One Hamilton, along with Jonah was sent to jail, but somehow escaped. Day of Doom Hamilton is captured by Cheyenne Wyoming(disguised as a waitress), along with Jonah, Ian, Phoenix Wizard and Evan Tolliver. He later fights the Vespers in the room where the Machina Fini Mundi is alongside the hostages, Jonah, Evan, Ian, Phoenix, Amy, Dan, and Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom. He appears at the end of the book practicing martial arts with Reagan. Unstoppable Nowhere to Run Hamilton helps Amy and Dan against J. Rutherford Pierce. Doublecross [[Mission Hindenburg|''Mission Hindenburg]] Hamiton is revealed to be attracted to men. ''Mission Hurricane Hamilton goes to the Attleboro airfield to find the Black Files, that were compiled by Grace, with Amy and Jonah. Alek Spasky intervenes, but they overpower him. Hamilton learns that Grace was responsible for his dad being kicked out of West Point, by planting the evidence that Arthur Trent found. Mission Atomic Additional Books Black Book of Buried Secrets The Holts went to the Tomas stronghold on Mt. Fuji and were stopped for a short time by Ivan Kleister (the leader of the Tomas branch), but not for long. Ivan says that Hamilton is the biggest traitor in the Tomas branch since his grandfather, Buchanan Holt. They explained to their fellow Tomas what happened in The Madrigal Gauntlet and they must be ready for the Vespers. Rapid Fire Series Hamilton is seen on the cover of Part 2: Ignition, which is also his first appearance in the series of eBooks. The book, outlining the procedures of Grace's funeral for the other teams, shows Hamilton alongside his family as they begin to search the house for clues. Hamilton immediately suggests they check Grace's library for Richard S, but his father decides to listen to Reagan and Madison's suggestions of the portrait hall and the china cupboard instead, because he would rather not spend the time reading. Once neither ideas pan out, Hamilton tries again, but his father instead tells him to burn down the house. He protests, but does as he's told. Once the house catches fire, though, he immediately regrets it and insists on making sure everyone is out of the house before he leaves, including a Vesper who is disguised as Cousin Ingrid, despite his father's orders. Talents Hamilton knows Morse code, and is a computer whiz who can hack into computers. He is very athletic. He can restrain his father, perhaps his most remarkable talent of all. Online *Mission 10: When you click on the blue ticket, you are flown to Madagascar and you find Hamilton there, and you attempt a game of basketball shooting. If your score is high enough, you may pass. *Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: You are taken to question Jonah about his father. Though you don't hear anything from him, Hamilton is shown standing behind Jonah, looking at the map and pointing around. His report card is found in the Tomas only archives, and his teachers' comments reveal that despite his intelligence level elsewhere, he is barely passing (or barely failing) all but two of his classes due to general disinterest and violent disposition. However, he has an A+ in P.E. due to obvious prowess in the athletic department, and a B+ in his Advanced computer class. The only hinderance to this grade seems to be that violent disposition again. Cards Hamilton has appeared on 3 cards.' *Card 90: Hamilton's agent card. Picture of his school ID, shown that his middle name is Pierre, and that he is banned from several sports at his school, as well as the knitting club. Top secret shows him looking into the camera in front of the Motherland Calls. *Card 223: Hamilton is part of the puzzle containing six agents. *Card 282: Laser Training getting hit by a laser. Clues Possessed Hamilton has 11 Clues, according to Into the Gauntlet. Clues he is known to possess include: *Rosemary- confirmed when he gives this clue up to Isabel Kabra in ''Into the Gauntlet'' *Bone- confirmed when he gives this Clue up to Isabel. *Wormwood- confirmed when he gives this Clue up to Isabel. *Zinc- confirmed when he gives this Clue up to Isabel. *Amber - confirmed with his alliance with Amy and Dan in Book 5. *Mint - according to mission 9 when the player shares the clue with Reagan Holt Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Rapid Fire Category:The Clue Hunt participants Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Tomas characters Category:Children Category:Characters